The Ignored Son (Rated M Just Incase)
by Magmaman101
Summary: What if minato and kushina lived? what if they had twins? Naruto and Kakuni, (both males) what of Kakuni had the nine tails in him only? what if Naruto didn't get trained by his parents instead ignored unlike his twin, what if he trained his self and became the child of prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This story I got the idea off of ended stories like this (forget which ones). I plan to continue this along side my other story.**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Hokage sir! What are you doing!"

"Tell my wife, I had to seal the 9 tails in the twins"

"O ok,, okay sir, I will"

Ooooooooooo

"HE IS DOING WHAAAAAATTT?" screamed a fuming kushina while trying to get up

"Mam, please sit down, your in no condition to move"

"DON'T MAM ME, YOU BRAT" Kushina yelled at the young ANBU

"Sorry, I've got to go, cya!" said the ANBU while he quickly used Shunshine

"THAT BRAT IS GOING TO DIE!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sorry Kids but I have to do this, hopefully you forgive me one day…"

"MINATO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed the third hokage

"It's the only thing that I can do, I am going to seal the nine tails in the twins"

"But.. that jutsu will kill you!"

"I know, it's a risk I am willing to take"

"No, you are not going to do it, allow me to do it, your young, I am at my final years. Stay here for your kids"

"But…."

"NO BUTS YOU WILL ALLOW ME TO SEAL IT, YOU HAVE TO BE THERE FOR THEM YOUR THERE FATHER!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The third hokage went through a handful of signs in blurs,

At the last second a see through demon appeared behind him.

"Mortal you better have a tasty soul…."

"Shut up"

A see through light shot out of the third hokage and in to the nine tails, it dragged a red light out of it.

The third hokage used the light coming out of his body to throw the nine tails red light (these are there souls btw) in to the twins, but something unexpected happened during such…

The nine tails soul only went into one of the kids,

"No! I gotta fix this before I go! That will be to much in one person!"

"DON'T TAKE IT OUT OF HIM, IT WILL KILL HIM!"

The third hokage then disappeared with the see through demon..

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah yeah, I know this chapter is horrible, I am just not good at writing this scene.


	2. Chapter 2 The Start Of It All

Sorry for the delay! BTW everyone any suggestions for chapters? This chapter is going to be really sad, just to fit the theme..

BTW I do not own Naruto, but I do own this fanfic… BTW all I am looking for other stories like this to read just because I like them and to get ideas from there, I have read a lot of them but many ended way to soon,

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**4 years later, Naruto and Kakuni 4****th**** Birthday, The Start of it All.**

The party was nice for Kakuni that is, while not so nice for Naruto, lets replay the story of it, a sad tale…

"NARUTO KANUNI WAKE UP, OTHERWISE WE WILL NOT HAVE YOUR PARTY TONIGHT UNDERSTAND?" screamed Kushina

"Okay mom!" they shouted in unison

A red headed boy with blue eyes came running down the stairs, he had on black jeans and a plain white shirt, behind him came another boy, almost a exact copy of the Fourth Hokage his Dad, otherwise known as Minato Namikaze or "The Yellow Flash"

The only differences was his face was his mothers, and he had whisker marks, of course his brother had these too, they are told to be because there mother had the 9 tails in her whenever she gave birth to the boys.

"Boys sit down and eat, me and your father have something important to discuss with you"

"Okay mom" said Kakuni while Naruto nodded

Ooooooooo

**They all sat own and ate, when ever they finished they braught up a horrible subject to talk about**

"Okay boys what we want to talk about happened exactly 4 years ago today.. on the day of your birth….." stated Minato

"…..So to defeat the Kyuubi, there was only one way, I had to seal the fox in a baby, that baby was your Kakuni"

The boys faces paled for a second, but they faded back in to normal color as Kakuni screamed "AWESOME! I HAVE A GIANT FOX IN ME? THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Lucky…" whispered Naruto

"Well boys you took that better then I thought you would, anyways me and your mother decided that sense Kakuni needs more training we are going to start his training this year.."

Naruto paled at this,, 'What why didn't he mention me too?' Naruto said to himself..

"Dad what about me? Why can't I start early too?"

"Son, your brother has to learn to control the nine tails, that's why, we will begin yours next year Naruto…"

**At the Party **

Naruto was currently trying to make his way through a crowd to get to the table which is where he and Kakuni is suppose to be, all day like Kakuni was being praised as a hero, and each and every time Naruto tried to talk to his brother, some random villager would come up and tell him to respect his brother because he's better then him..

Naruto was constantly being ignored at his own PARTY!

He didn't get to play "pin the kunai on the ninja" or get to play with his brother at all!

Ooooooooooooooo

**Back to Naruto and the crowd**

"Please let me through sirs, I am suppose to be in there!" of couse no one heard him through the singing, no one even noticed he wasn't in the circle with his family..

Eventually Naruto gave up and walked to another room and just sat down….

Many thoughts were going through the 4 year olds mind at this point…

Eventually the crowed dispersed and came into the room he was in, apparently it was time for presents…

He noticed there wasn't many for him, he got clothes, shoes, toys, and a fake kunai.

He almost burst into tears when he say what his brother Got

His Brother was puling out presents, when he opened them it revealed many things such as Dull Kunai, a wooden sword, highly custom ninja clothes which obviously cost a pretty penny, scrolls of basic ninjutsu/taijutsu even sealing art scrolls! Chakra manipulation scrolls and similar too!, it just kept coming,

Naruto decided to slowly fade out of the crowd and walked to his room with his presents..

When he got to his room, instead of playing with his plastic ninjas or his fake kunai, he just laid on his bed, and let a few tears escape his eyes, before drifting off into sleep..

**Two hours later**

Naruto was woken up by Kakuni

"Hey Naruto! Look at this….."

He bagan to show Naruto everything he got

"Naruto what did you get?"

"Well, umm some toys and clothes…"

Kakuni paled at his voice and what he got…. Only one thought going through his head 'what? Naruto get barely anything, that can't be right'

He decided not to ask about that right now just because he wanted to play with his ninja stuff

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Okay wasn't as sad as I thought it would have been, kinda moved fast, but its only the second chapter! I am going to make the chapters much longer as we go!**


	3. Chapter 3 Let The Training Begin

**Guys beware I am still working on the writing style to use..**

**I do not own Naruto but I do own this fanfic**

**Oooooooooooo**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi"**

**Oooooooooooo**

**1 year later, Kakuni and Naruto now five years old**

'Its just unfair'

'Why must they train Kakuni and not me? Am I not as good as him? All that's different is that he holds a fox!'

The blond boy allowed some tears to escape his closed eyes, this was by far his worse day ever.

**FlashBack Genjutsu**

"Father!" screamed a happy four year old

"What Naruto?"

"Am I starting my training this year? Please say yes!"

"Sorry son but Kakuni's training isn't coming along fast enough, you have to wait a little longer, okay?"  
>"… s-sure fff-fath-er"<p>

"Good, go get cleaned up for breakfast"

As Naruto turned around Minato didn't catch the boy say under his breath "B-but you promosed…"

**FlashBack GenJutsu End**

Naruto continued to cry to his self, making a wet spot on his kunai pillow.

"I-I know, I will spy on there training and copy what there doing! And I will sneak into fathers library"

**Later that night - Namikaze Library**

It was in the middle of the night, a blonde boy was the only one awake at the time.

This Blonde boy was up to something he never dreamed of doing…

'Okay this should be easy, sense he doesn't have traps set up..'

**Basement Entrance of Library**

'Okay what scrolls do I need? Some basic ones, oh look at this one beginner chakra control, ohh academy scrolls! Better grab the first few years, he shouldn't see that there gone sense there's multi able copy's!"

**Later that night Naruto's room**

Okay first year academy learning, ugh math? And history that sucks, but might as well learn it

'Okay lets get to it!'

**Morning**

"GET DOWN HERE NARUTO! BREAKFAST!"

"Ugh but mom I am tired!"

"NO BUTS YOUNG MAN DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE

The young boy stumbled out of bed, almost crashing into the floor multi able times

'I shouldn't have stayed up all night…'

He stumbled down the steps yawning every few steps and almost running into every wall…

"Naruto you look horrible! Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah mom, I just couldn't sleep last night…"

"Just make sure you get some rest Naruto…"

"Sure thing Mom, where's Kakuni?"

"Oh he and your father went off to train, your father is teaching him some new jutsus.."

"Oh.." replied Naruto lowly.

"Now stop talking and go eat"

Naruto walked into the kitchen where he smelled sausages and pancakes

"At least there still good cooks…"

"Naruto honey I am going on a mission I should be back at 5:00 your father and brother will be gone for the day! Watch over the house"

"Sure thing mom!"

'All alone, might as well read some scrolls..'

**Namikaze library**

'okay first off lets return these old scrolls' he thought as he placed scrolls on a shelf

'oh! Taijutsu, which style? Namikaze and Uzumaki original styles? Might as well learn both of them, now which one first,, Uzumaki it is!'

**The Uzumaki style revolves around using chakra as chains as its main weapons, the chains are made out of pure chakra and takes awhile to make and a lot of chakra, uzumakis make them at six years old**

'oh this is interesting!'

**Later that night**

"Honey Minato, have you seen the Uzumaki tailjutsu scroll?

"Nope, try looking on the second tailjutsu shelf"

"Its not there minato, I was hoping to teach Kakuni it, but I guess I have to teach him from memory…"

"I will look for it later, probably around here somewhere…"

**Naruto's Room**

'Oh no they know its gone, I'd better learn this quick before they get suspicious!'

Naruto was currently sweating he had trained all day long and had managed to master beginner and intermediate uzumaki techniques, he managed to create the chains but had horrible control over them, he was currently learning the advanced techniques

"Uzumaki chain barrage? Interesting"

**Uzumaki Chain Barrage**

**Wrap your chains around the opponent, swing them upwards and jump above them, hit them in every joints and do one final kick downwands and let your chains disconnect from your opponent **

'Easy enough… I guess….'

**Training Ground 47**

"I heard this is a unused training ground, might as well use it to train my kunai and shurikan throwing.."

For rest of the day you could hear Naruto training at training ground 47, he slowly improved his accuracy and got better,

'oh NO! its past 10! I am late!'

**Arriving Home**

Naruto slowly opened the door, and was waiting for the yells that never came, he made his way inside and upstairs, he peaked into there rooms and saw that they were asleep

'Really they didn't even notice that I was gone? Wow'

'Wait this is perfect I can grab a new scroll!'

**Namikaze Library **

Naruto set the Uzumaki taijutsu scroll back, he learned the moves but had yet to master them, he picked up the namikaze scroll and took a basic jutsu scroll

**1 week later**

"Minato honey, scrolls won't stop disappearing and reappearing, what's up with that…?"

"Oh maybe there not? Maybe your jut not seeing the.."

Minato said as his ear was immediately pulled on and he was hit over the head

"Don't say I have bad eyesight!" Kushina yelled angrily as chakra chains came out of her back

"O-okay I won't Kushina,…"

**Narutos room**

There was a knock on the door,

'Oh no better hide these scrolls'

Naruto quickly hid them behind his desk in a hole in the back of the desk he made

Naruto quickly opened the door, to his surprise Kakuni was there

"Naruto, were wanted downstairs for some reason"

"Okay.."

They both walked down the steps together, Minato and Kushina were both there

"Boys, your mother and I have to leave for a little bit, your mothers going on a mission, and I have to go to the Sand Village to take to the kazekage for alliance's"

"Okay Dad" the both said in unison

"I want you both to stay in the house until were back, there's money on the table enough for a month which is around the time we'll be gone."

"Kakuni I expect you to train hard while were gone, no being lazy!"

"Okay father" Kakuni responded

**5 Hours later**

Naruto a blond boy could be found training at one of the secluded training grounds, he'd masters Uzumaki and Namikaze taijutsu, and he had masters basic ninjutsu from the academy, he was currently training his chakra control he was doing the water walking exercise and had masters the tree climbing exercise

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Yeah I know longest chapter yet, anyway Naruto isn't going to become really strong right away he's just going to be a fast learner**

**Naruto's Stats **

Chakra Control: Chunin

Ninjutsu: Genin

Taijutsu: high Genin

Sealing Arts: 0

Speed: Genin

Strength: Genin

**Kakuni's Stats**

Chakra Control: Jonin

Ninjutsu: High-Genin

Taijutsu: Genin

Sealing Arts: Low Genin

Speed: Genin

Strength: Genin


	4. Chapter 4 The Neglect Of A Parent

**Not much of a time skip in this, only like a few weeks…**

**BTW ALL Naruto will not be overpowered right away, but he will learn stuff faster, because cmon if he wasn't stunted by the village he would have been much better then he was.**

**I do not own Naruto but I do own this fanfic**

**Oooooooooooo**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi"**

**Oooooooooooo**

**1 month later, Namikaze House, Saturday**

'Why must they continue ignoring me?, don't they love me? Don't they care for me?'

A small curled about blond boy asked his self while crying tears of sadness.

If you'd known this boy you'd realize he was to young to have to deal with this pain.

Why was he currently suffering this heartbreaking pain?

**FLASHBACK JUTSU**

Two boys ran to the door to greet there parents who have been gone for a months time,

When a certain blond boy got there to get a hug, his parents just kept hugging his brother Kakuni..

He waited for them to say "Hello" or "hey" or anything, but they past him up like he wasn't even there…

The Bond boy past this off as them simply being distracted..

/A hour later in flashback\\\\\\\

"Kids come down here, we've got to talk" called a red haired mother

Both kids stumbled down the stairs racing each other to the bottom.

"Naruto DON'T RUN ON THE STAIR UNDERSTAND MR?" yelled a angry mother

"Yes mother" Naruto said quietly but he had other thoughts running through his head

'Why did she only yell at me?'

He was interrupted from these thoughts as their parents sat them down

"Okay kids, we have to talk about some things" said their father

"So number one, Kakuni were stepping up your training and teaching you more in the sealing arts, and Naruto, I am sorry to say this but your training has to wait a little longer, I know we said next year but can you wait until the academy?" asked Minato there father

Naruto almost cried out there and then, all blood left his face, he almost looked at the verge of passing out.

"B-but, I've been waiting years…"

"Sorry but it must be done…"

Naruto grew furious at his parents and screamed "WHY MUST IT BE DONE? YOU SAY THE SAME THING EVERYTIME"

"Don't yell at your father Naruto, be respectful, until you learn to be respectful go to your room, your father will be expected a apology" said there mother Kushina

"b-but.."

"No buts now to your room, your grounded for a week"

At this Naruto stomped off furiously he was on the verge of not caring about his parents but something In him told him to keep his anger in and not to give in…

**FlashBack Jutsu End**

'All I want is for them to love me again'

'They ignored me, they must hate me…. Or something,'

Naruto quickly blocked out these thoughts, and changed his mood into something better

'I WILL MAKE THEM RECOGNISE ME FOR THERE SON!' he shouted in his mind

'Okay, they said something about sealing arts earlier, I saw a scroll shelf for that in fathers library, just gotta get a scroll…. Better wait till they sleep'

**Namikaze library 1:37 AM**

Naruto quickly got up, he kept his door open to make sure he didn't make unnecessary noise from the door opening

Naruto quickly stepped lightly on each step, when he got to the bottom he made his way to the entrance to the basement, he quickly used the key to open it and shut the door behind him to avoid being found out, he snuck down the steps and made a right, there was the library, he walked up and picked up a few sealing out scrolls, they both said they were basic and introduction to it, he put the scrolls in the sides of his pants to hide them, he turned around and went up the steps, he locked the door and walked to the kitchen, there his brother sat drinking water,

"Hey what you doing down here?" asked Naruto

"I could ask you the same thing Brother.."

"Just coming down to use the bathroom and get a drink…"

"And you?" asked Naruto

"Uh, nothing just practicing my seals…"

"Okay then…." Naruto said as he walked off to the steps and ran up them

Mean while Kakuni was thinking "What was in his pants?"

Ooooooooooooo

**Yeah I don't like writing the name for sealing arts, like ninjutsu and so on, just can't remember it, and I am trying to change up my writing style to make it look better.**

**POLL:**

**Should Namikaze have a Bloodline, if yes then what?**

**No**

**Fast Healing**

**A elemental kekkei genkai**

**Doujutsu**

**Other?**


	5. Chapter 5 Graduation

**Yes TimeSkip! Its time to put the story in place! Naruto isn't overpowered still, he has learned a lot but his ninjutsu/taijutsu/strength is still genin, but is knowledge is higher.**

**The reason he isn't going to be really good is because his family treated him poorly and neglected him, so he started pranking to get there attention**

**I do not own Naruto but I do own this fanfic**

**Oooooooooooo**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi"**

**Oooooooooooo**

**TimeSkip – Age 12 – Academy Graduation**

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! SIT DOWN AND GET READY FOR CLASS!" Iruka yelled furiously

"No has anyone seen Naruto?" Iruka asked but as if on cue a orange cloud of smoke appeared in the classroom, and out came a smiling blond

"I'm here Sensei! Sorry I am late I…"

"NARUTO, YOU WILL CLEAN THIS ORANGE UP AFTER CLASS, CAN'T YOU EVER TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY?"

"But it's your class room not mine, so its your mess!" Naruto shouted Sarcastically

"Sit down NARUTO OR YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY A EXTRA YEAR!"

"You can't do that sensei!" Naruto said as he walked to his seat

'Killer headache… killer headache… killer headache, must treat… must get out of here…' Iruka said to himself

"Okay class we will start the graduation test NOW, it consists of three parts, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and your throwing skills"

"OKAY EVERYONE OUT TO THE TRAINING FIELD TAIJUTSU IS FIRST!"

**Training Field**

"OKAY LAST MATCH EVERYONE! NARUTO NAMIKAZE VS SASUKE UCHIHA"

"Yes sasuke is the best! GOOOO SASUKE!" cheered his fangirls

"Sasuke I hope your ready to lose" Naruto shouted

"HEY DOBE HES NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!" yelled a pink haired fan girl

"Sure believe what you want!"

"Are you two ready, then begin!"

Sasuke charged at Naruto and sent a kick to his abdomen, Naruto grabbed his foot and twisted it until sasuke was facing the ground, he then let ho of sasuke who fell to the ground

"SASUKE DEFEAT HIM" yelled a blond haired fan girl

Sasuke quickly got up but before he could turn around he got punched in the face, sasuke began to spit out blood sasuke swung around and charged Naruto at the last second he jumped to the right and pushed off of the ground, he flew to Naruto and kicked him on the head

Naruto got up almost not harmed, Naruto charged at sasuke and threw a punch at sasuke "ITS TIME TO END THIS TEME!" Naruto yelled as his first impacted his gut, Sasuke fell to the floor and passed out from the pain

"SASUKE! GET UP! THAT DOBE CAN'T BEAT YOU!"

"Winner Naruto Namikaze! By knockout"

Naruto turn to iruka and cheered, but stopped when he noticed the storm of fan girls approaching him

"NARUTO EXPLAIN HOW YOU BEAT HIM, YOU HAD TO OF CHEATED NO WAY YOU BEAT HIM FAIRLY"

"Get over it fan girls, sasuke isn't all powerful.."

"YOUR DEAD!" yelled a certain pink haired girl

**(Yeah I know I didn't show kakuni's fight, he will pop up more as we go, but probably not much in this chapter)**

**Later in the training field**

"Now everyone its time for the second test, your each going to get ten shurikans and ten kunais, each bulls eye you get 10 points, if you get all you get 200 points, this will help decide the rookie of the year"

Sasuke stepped up, he threw all of the shurikan and got nine in the center, and he threw the kunai and got all ten, he got 190 points

Kakuni stepped up, he threw his and manged to get 170 points

Naruto was the last to do his, he stepped up and threw his, he managed to get a perfect 200

Many of 'sasukes" fangirls was mad at this, not only has Naruto cheated to beat sasuke at taijutsu but at this too, or that's what they thought…

"OKAY ALL IT'S THE TIME FOR THE NINUTSU TEST MEET ME INSIDE!"

**Inside the classroom**

Almost everyone managed to do the basic ninjutsu other then some some randoms..

Sasuke Kakuni and Naruto all scored a perfect score on the ninjutsu test,

"OKAY SENSE THAT IS OVER EVERYONE, Its time to announce the genin teams!"

Naruto zoomed out of the announcements until his name was called, everyone else done the same

"Team Seven Sasuke Uchia, Kakuni NamiKaze, and Naruto Namikaze"

**(Sorry to all sakura fans, all the rookies will be seen later but for now there not going to be focused on, they will reappear at the chunin exams)**

**YES that's all for today,**

**Sorry for the test being short didin't know what to add to it, and we all know how the test went so. I hate writing tests…**


End file.
